The present invention relates to an antenna rod, comprising an antenna lead and a layer of polymer material outside the antenna lead. The invention also relates to a procedure for producing the above antenna rod, comprising the encapsulating of the antenna lead extending longitudinally in the antenna rod with a layer of polymer material.
Antenna rods of the type and procedures for producing such rods are known in prior art, wherein the structure has been provided by constructing it mechanically of several separate components. Antenna rod structures composed of separate mechanical components have been less reliable in use, and joining them e.g. by gluing or pressing one into another, has caused a great number of mistakes. In addition, the earlier lead antennas based on a spiral coil have been stiff, resisting impacts poorly.